Naruto the ultimate blader
by legend of legend
Summary: During the famous scroll incident Naruto is accidentally sent to a different dimension. now watch as he fights different foes so that he may save his new dimension. (Sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Let's see what's in the scroll," a blond kid with blue eyes and whiskers marks said as he opened a huge scroll. Opening the scroll the child finds a large seal complication. "Did I take the wrong one?" the child asks himself as he touched the seal and send chakra into it.

Then there was an explosion of white light as the forest blew up. Then landing on the site where the explosion happened an old man wearing white robes and a diamond shaped hat picks up a pair of burnt goggles from the ground.

"Naruto, what did you do?" the man asked himself in a whisper.

(DIMENSION CHANGE)

Naruto was now in a sewer. "You really screwed up this time kit," a menacing voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he looks around.

"Come toward the cages," the voice said and Naruto walked toward the cage.

"So you're the Kyuubi," Naruto said as he looked into the eyes of the giant nine tailed fox.

"What gave it away?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"The fact that you're a giant fox," Naruto responded.

"You get an A for observation," Kyuubi said.

"First time I've gotten an A on anything," Naruto said. "So you are the reason everyone in the village hates me," Naruto said.

"Yes and you better not bitch about me ruining your life," Kyuubi said.

"Why would I do that? It's not your fault that majority of the civilians in Konoha are retarded," Naruto said.

"Wow, you're smarter than you look," Kyuubi said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Naruto said. "Now where are we?"

"In your mindscape," Kyuubi said.

"When can I leave?" Naruto asked.

"When I deem you can. But first listen to what's about to happen," Kyuubi said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When you activated that seal there was a rip in dimensions and since you were in the middle of it you got sucked into the vortex that formed. That being said you were spat out into a different world," Kyuubi said.

"So that means I don't have to deal with the idiotic villagers anymore?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Kyuubi said.

"Thank God now I don't have to act like an idiot in front of them," Naruto said.

"So you acted like an idiot for cover," Kyuubi said.

"Yes, in the villagers point of view a dumb demon is a good demon," Naruto said.

"I like the way you think," Kyuubi said. "But back on topic. Since you went to a different dimension I would normally stay behind because Bijuu stay in their respective domain. But since I'm sealed in you my body will have to adapt to the conditions of this new dimension. So when you wake up my new body will be by you," Kyuubi said.

"Wait if you can leave my body won't you go back to our dimension?" Naruto asked.

"No, Even if I do leave your body we are still connected by the seal. Think of it as a hose. Even if it leaves the main point it can still spray water," Kyuubi said.

"I guess that makes since," Naruto said as he started to feel a little tingly.

"You're about to wake up kit," Kyuubi said.

"Before I go can you give me your name?" Naruto asked. This shocked Kyuubi since most people consider him a weapon with no name.

"its Kurama kit," Kurama said as Naruto disappeared. "It has begun," Kurama said as he also disappeared in a flash of orange light.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto is face lying down face first on the floor of a cave. "Kurama," Naruto said as he got up but he didn't get a response. "What the hell," Naruto said.

Then looking to the right he saw a spinner of sorts on the ground. It was blood red and black and on the face bolt was a small picture of the Kyuubi roaring. On the main part it had three fox heads chasing after each other and a weird looking tip (Ultimate Meteo L Drago but the dragon heads are fox heads, it is black and blood red, and the face bolt is a roaring Kurama in a Beyblade way). It had a strange looking device next to it.

Naruto picked up the spinner. "Kit," Kurama said.

"Are you this spinner Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly yes," Kurama said. "Now let me send you the information on how to use me," Kurama said as Naruto felt a rush of information enter his mind.

"Whoa," Naruto said as he picked up the device, set Kurama in it, and pulled the string back as hard as he could. Kurama ejected out of the launcher and smashed into the cave wall. This resulted in a large dust explosion. After the dust cleared out there was a pile of rubble in front of a huge hole in the wall and Kurama spinning on top of it as the light reflected off of him. "Double whoa," Naruto said as he walked to the hole and picked up Kurama.

"You can admire how awesome I am later. We need to find out where we are and get you new clothes," Kurama said.

"Then let's go!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out the hole in the wall into the light.

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello to any new or old fans of mine. I am trying out a series that I won't update that often but I hope you think it's good. I will only update this story when I have time since I have school and my other stories. So feel free to review on this story. I do not own Naruto or Beyblade this is purely fan based. I will update other stories soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q &A**

 **Neo-Drive: metal fight (I apologize if you expected original)**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Naruto screamed as he fell down the mountain.

" **Who jumps out of a hole without knowing what's on the other side?!** " Kurama yelled.

"I do!" Naruto yelled as he was nearing the ground. _*THUD*_ Naruto landed head first into the ground. "Ow," Naruto groaned out as he got up.

" **Suck it up and get up** ," Kurama said.

"Shut up, you didn't fall down a mountain," Naruto said as he put Kurama a few inches away from his face.

" **And whose fault is it that you fell down the mountain?** " Kurama asked.

"Shut up," Naruto grumbled as he started looking around.

" **Fox one, human zero** ," Kurama said.

"Who goes there?!" a voice shouted from the woods.

"Your mom," Naruto said.

"That is the most overused joke ever, of all time," the voice said.

"Your mom is the most overused joke of all time," Naruto said.

"Ugh, if I come out will you please shut the fuck up?" the voice asked.

"Maybe," Naruto answered.

Then out of the forest was a man with brown hair, pale skin, blue eyes, a camo hoodie and cargo pants, a black shirt, black combat boots, and a small box on his waist.

"Damn kid you look like you crawled out of hell," the man said as he looked at Naruto's burnt clothes and burns.

"You can say I did something like that," Naruto said.

"How about this. If you beat me in a bey battle then I'll help you out," the man said.

"What's a bey battle?" Naruto asked and the man fell down in shock.

"How do you not know what a bey battle is? It's one of the most popular things to do in the world," the man said.

"What do you have to do?" Naruto asked.

"You take two Beyblades and have them fight each other," the man said.

"Is this a Beyblade?" Naruto asked as he held out Kurama.

"Yes, though I've never seen one like that," the man said. "Whatever now is the time to battle," the man said as he jumped back and held his launcher out and placed a standard Beyblade in it.

Naruto did the same with Kurama. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the man yelled as he pulled back on the string and Naruto did the same. The Beys collided with one another.

As soon as Kurama hit it there was an explosion of orange energy as the other man's bey was sent flying into a tree.

"H-how?" the man asked as he saw how badly he was beaten, by a beginner.

"Where I come from Kurama is one of the strongest beings ever," Naruto said. "So can you help me out now?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, follow me," the man said as he pulled his bey out of the tree.

* * *

They eventually got to a log cabin. "Welcome to my humble abode," the man said as he walked inside.

A few minutes later he came out with a few supplies. "Here kid," the man said.

"Thank you," Naruto said as he took the supplies and went into the forest.

"That kid is going to go places," the man said as he saw Naruto walk into the forest. "I should get back to training," he said as he walked inside.

* * *

Naruto found a perfect spot to change. He got dressed an now wore a long sleeve black muscle shirt, a blood red long sleeved hoodie that looked like it was ripped at the cuffs, black cargo pants, and black sneakers.

" **You look a lot better than the jumpsuit you use to wear,** " Kurama said as Naruto took out a map he was given.

"Thanks, this map says that the nearest village is that way," Naruto said as he pointed North.

" **Then march,** " Kurama said.

"You're a lot less intimidating as a Beyblade," Naruto said.

" **Shut up,** " Kurama said as Naruto started jumping through the trees to the village.

* * *

When they got to the village it was night and nobody was around. Then the sound of a helicopter was heard and looking up Naruto saw a grey helicopter with a weird purple symbol on it.

" **Kit go after the helicopter,** " Kurama said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

" **I sense a dark presence in there, it's almost as dark as mine,** " Kurama said. With that Naruto jumped up through the air and grabbed on to the wheel of the helicopter. Naruto climbed up and look through the window.

"What was that?" a man in a purple suit asked.

"I don't know sir, we suddenly had an increase of weight," the pilot said.

"Those annoying villagers," the man in the business suit said. "Ryuga, show them the might of Lightning L Drago," the mas said and a person the same age as Naruto stood up and opened the door.

"With pleasure," he said as he placed his Bey in the launcher.

Naruto lost grip when lightning struck near. Before he could fall he grabbed the person about to launch the bey and he lost balance and they both fell to the ground.

 _*THUD*_ they both hit the ground and the helicopter was slowly coming down.

"You have a lot of nerve," Ryuga said as he aimed his launcher at Naruto.

Naruto aimed his launcher, which now had Kurama, at Ryuga.

"That's hysterical, you think you can beat me," Ryuga said. "LET IT RIP!" he yelled as L Drago launched.

Naruto did the same and Kurama launched off with force. L Drago and Kurama collided with one another causing a burst of orange and purple energy. The energy died down and L Drago was spinning perfectly fine while Kurama was wobbling.

"Kurama, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

" **He took my energy,** " Kurama said.

"Shit, keep hitting it," Naruto said and Kurama sped towards L Drago and hit him. L Drago went flying in the air and landed perfectly. Instead of looking weaker L Drago looked a lot stronger. "What the hell," Naruto said.

"My turn," Ryuga said as L Drago charged forward and slammed into Kurama. Kurama keeps his ground but is slowly losing energy. "This is boring, end it now L Drago," Ryuga said and L Drago went backwards then charged forward with new speed and power. L Drago then slams into Kurama and sends Kurama into a tree until Kurama stopped moving.

"What the fuck," Naruto said as he pulled Kurama out of the tree.

"Come on Ryuga finish him off," the man in the purple business suit said as the helicopter landed near them.

"On it," Ryuga said. Then L Drago seemed to be surrounded by purple lighting. It then charges forward and goes straight through Naruto's chest and came out the other side covered in blood as blood exploded from Naruto's back.

L Drago then returns to Ryuga's hand. "All done here Doji," Ryuga said.

"Very good Ryuga. Now let's head back to the base to train," the man in the business suit said as the helicopter takes off and leaves Naruto and Kurama to their fate.

"Kurama you're a Bijuu, how did you lose to that?" Naruto asked as he fell on the ground.

" **I don't know,** " Kurama said as he felt his energy return to him faster than it would in his own dimension.

"I think I saw the helicopter land over here," a voice yelled.

"Not more people," Naruto said as he passed out. But before he did he saw a kid with silver hair and a dog with him.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **If anyone has a comment on what I could do better then leave a review. If you want to state it rudely and be boorish then you can get your ass out of here. I do not own Naruto or Beyblade this is purely fan based.**


	3. Chapter 3 unexpected encounter

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto asked himself as his eyes opened up.

"Lighting L-Drago," a voice said. Looking to the left he saw a dog with a bandanna on its head sitting by the window while it was raining. Naruto tried to bring himself up but fell back down into the bed he was in.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked, thinking that the voice wasn't the dogs.

"Right here you reckless child," the dog said as he jumped onto the dresser by the bed.

"How the heck can you speak?" Naruto asked.

"You say that like it isn't normal," the dog said.

"I guess you're right, after all I have a giant talking fox living in my gut," Naruto said and the dog looked at him strangely.

"I think that bey did more than physically damage you," it said.

"Very funny, now what happened?" Naruto asked and the dog gave a serious look.

"You fought Lighting L-Drago, a bey that contains energy unlike any other," the dog said.

"How so?" Naruto asked as he moved his head around looking for Kurama.

"L-Drago is a bey with dark energy that can't be contained," the dog said.

"I thought these bey things were just regular spinners," Naruto said.

"Depends on which one you have," the dog said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Some Beys were made from the stars themselves, giving them great energy that can only be rivaled by a bey of the star, and there are Beys made in factories which hold no more power than an old day spinner," the dog explained.

"So how is L-Drago different than a bey of the star?" Naruto asked.

"It was corrupted by the greed and blood of man. Let me explain to you the story (insert story of how Pegasus and L-Drago were made)," the dog explained. "But your bey is different, it is not of a star but not born in a factory. Yet it contains energy as dark as L-Drago and as powerful as Pegasus," the dog said as he opened a bin on the dresser and in it was Kurama perfectly fine.

"This is Kurama, the over confident nine tailed fox," Naruto said as he picked up Kurama.

The dog's eyes seemed to open in shock but immediately went back to normal. "I see, well your wounds should be fine now. If you want to leave you can leave," the dog said as it opened the door.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he got up, put on a long sleeve black muscle shirt, and a red leather hoodie.

"What type of person would I be if I let a reckless idiot die in the woods," the dog said.

"Whatever. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"It's Hokuto, now get out of here," Hokuto said as he nudged Naruto's leg. Naruto pulled his hood over his head and walked into the stormy night.

 **(TIME SKIP ONE MONTH) (TRAINING WILL BE SHOWN THROUGH FLASHBACKS LATER ON IN THE STORY)**

Naruto now stood in front of a bus stop map. "So if we go there, then that will lead us there, but then that will be there, so I could go around here and make a turn there," Naruto mumbled to himself as he traced over the map with his finger and then started crying anime tears. "Why does this world have to be so complicated," Naruto complained.

"Stop complaining and hurry up," Kurama said and Naruto pulled him out of his pocket.

"I have a brilliant idea, how about you guide us to the nearest town," Naruto said.

"Hey is that a bey?" a voice asked and turning around Naruto saw a kid his age with orange hair, a yellow shirt, a blue vest over that shirt, a white scarf, black jeans, and black and red sneakers.

"Yea," Naruto answered and the kid pulled out a launcher and put a bey on it.

"Let's battle, it'll be super fun," the kid said.

"Okay," Naruto said as he put Kurama on a launcher.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" the kid yelled and they both launched their beys at each other.

The beys met each other and their fusion wheels grinded against each other trying to gain dominance as sparks flew everywhere. They pulled back and that clashed at each other again and again.

"GO PEGASUS!" the kid yelled as the blue bey gained new speed and charged at Kurama.

"Use the map, Kurama," Naruto said and Kurama started running from Pegasus. Pegasus was about to hit Kurama when he jumped into the air, hit the map board, and bounced behind Pegasus. Kurama then started to attack Pegasus savagely from behind (no sex joke).

"TO THE SKIES PEGASUS!" the kid yelled out and Pegasus used a pebble on the ground to send it high into the air. "PEGASUS STAR BLAST ATTACK!" he yelled as a light in the sky appeared and started sailing down to Kurama.

"Meet it head on Kurama," Naruto said and Kurama used the same pebble as Pegasus to send it into the air. Then an orange energy started to surround Kurama like fire. "Finish this Kurama," Naruto said.

The beys met and an explosion of orange and blue energy collided with each other. Two steaming beys fell out of the explosion and landed on the ground, still spinning.

"HIT HIM AGAIN PEGASUS!" the kid yelled and Pegasus sped towards Kurama. Pegasus repeatedly smashed into Kurama over and over again.

"Unsheathe your claws Kurama," Naruto said and just like that Kurama circled around Pegasus's fusion wheel and attacked him from behind. Kurama then tilted forward, so that his fusion wheel was a little bit under Pegasus's, and then sprung his fusion wheel to the sky and sent Pegasus flying again.

"Dig under," Naruto said and Kurama seemed to dig into the ground. Pegasus landed and was circling around the road. Then Kurama jumped out of the ground, underneath Pegasus. This sent the bey a few feet up in the air and before it hit the ground Kurama hit it up again, and again, and again.

"End it now," Naruto said as Kurama let Pegasus touch the ground. Kurama then charged at Pegasus and hit it so that it landed in front of the kids feet, barely spinning. Then Kurama came back into Naruto's hand, with steam coming off of him.

"Hey, why did you stop?" the kid asks.

"This was getting boring," Naruto said as he put Kurama in his pocket and started walking away.

"Hey don't ignore me. Next we meet I will certainly beat you because I am Gingka Hagane number one blader!" Gingka yelled but Naruto just walked on.

 _Gingka Hagane the one who possess the famed Storm Pegasus, He's going to go far, I can tell,_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked into a forest and deeper into it, lost in thought, until he realized that he was lost.

"DAMN IT, WHY CAN'T THIS PLACE BE EASY TO NAVIGATE!"

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long update but like I said I will only due this when I have time, it's more of a side project. Feel free to review and comment but no hate. I do not own Naruto or Beyblade.**


End file.
